Condena
by KozuueMiau
Summary: -Chicos con unos 18 años de edad- Quererla, y no poder tocarla ya era una realidad para él. Luego de que lo dejó, su vida dio un giro que lo llevó a una condena final...


Bueno... ya pasará casi un año desde que me metí a Fanfiction. Últimamente he estado sumamente inactiva, ya que siento que no tengo inspiración para nada de lo que hago. Ni siquiera sé si esto es moderadamente aceptable. Aún así, yo no me olvido de esta página. Perdón por no continuar Tratando de llamar tu atención, es que la agenda en la que tenía se la llevaron a la casa a la que me mudaré en un tiempo más. En fin... disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. De ser así... Bueno, Endou se daría cuenta que la comida de Aki es más buena que la de Natsumi ;w; (Maldito Endou)

* * *

><p>Era esta vez la última que estaría en contacto visual. Ten sólo una palanca lo distanciaba de encontrarse lejos de este mundo o que esa mirada continuase por siempre. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que no iba a ser así, sino todo lo contrario…<p>

*Racconto*

Un día, te vi partir, lejos de mí, de mi vida, de mis ojos… Quizás al volver sería igual que siempre, pero no obstante, aquellas últimas palabras antes de marcharte de aquí marcaron mi vida desde aquel momento:

"¡Estoy emocionada, al fin veré cómo está Gouenji-kun en el extranjero! Lo echo de menos… Pero ahora sí lo podré ver! Y creo que…- su rostro se sonrojó un poco- al fin podré decirle que lo amo…"

Era ella, lo que yo creí mi mejor amiga Natsumi Raimon… Bueno, amiga no lo sé. Yo la amaba, pero aquel día me hizo saber que siempre que la apoyé, estuvo mirando hacia otro lado, en busca del inexistente regreso de alguien que jamás me contó, y terminó siendo él. Gouenji… yo simplemente desearía acabar con su vida de una vez… pero eso no haría que Natsumi se fijase en mí. Sólo que la vería sufrir por él… Mis costumbres diarias cambiaron por ella. De noche ya no iba a las fiestas que ella y su dinero me invitaban, ni me tomaba algo, ni me quedaba de vago frente al plasma que me regaló. No. Sólo fue coger una navaja suiza, meterla a mi bolsillo y esperar en algún callejón. Fueron muchos días que pasaron en esa forma. Esos días se convirtieron en meses, y no te veía volver. Pasó un año. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas habían sido víctimas de la crueldad que me corroía, aunque jamás era demasiado tarde para que mi navaja se entretuviese entre los músculos o nervios de mis desdichadas víctimas, y que mi ropa adoptara mi color favorito luego de cada asesinato, ese embriagante rojo carmesí. Algún día que anduve más emocionado, recuerdo haber recorrido con mis manos o boca el cuerpo de alguna dama que, finalmente, tenía el mismo desagradable final que los demás, pero claro. Ninguna dama tendría el sabor corporal que imagino tendría ella.

Un día, la policía pudo encontrarme, haciendo uno de los mayores escándalos al entrar a mi humilde hogar lleno de armas, y uno que otro fragmento de cuerpo que me resultaba atractiva. De camino a la comisaría, pude notar que la noche impidió que viese los titulares de las noticias, donde aparecían incontables veces mi nombre.

Pasaron las horas, días, semanas. Me declararon culpable. No iba a negarme ni nada, no tenía razones para seguir afuera, ni menos para vivir. Puede que no sea tan mala la idea de esta condena…

Estoy frente a una gran cantidad de personas, y me traen apresado dos hombres muy corpulentos que me dejan en una silla. Pronto ajustan unas correas a mis manos y pies, y el público mira entre nervioso y emocionado. De pronto, una puerta se abre, y la veo entrar a ella. Tenía un diario en sus manos con la portada de "El buscado Akio Fudou será sentenciado a condena de muerte". Va corriendo, pero un vidrio impide que llegue a mí. Sólo nos queda el contacto visual y nada más.

*Fin Racconto*

-¡Fudou! ¡No! No…- Ella se apoya al vidrio y comienza a llorar. Al parecer no le importó nada más que su nombre y su muerte en ese periódico.

Ya era demasiado tarde, y la electricidad fue la que se llevó la vida de Akio Fudou para siempre.

Torpemente ella intentaba llegar hacia él, cosa que le fue imposible a causa de los mencionados guardias de seguridad que transportaban a Fudou a su muerte. Lo que él nunca alcanzó a saber fue que ella lo amó. Aunque fue demasiado tarde, prefirió su amor, al de un tipo que ni hizo más que despreciar los intentos por acercarse a él y su amor. Cada intento fue en vano, hasta que él _cedió, _pero sin ningún otro motivo más que disfrutar del sexo junto a alguien y olvidar por momentos su estresante vida de estudiante universitario de medicina. Nada más que eso, y luego dejar un feo revoltijo de sábanas, y un boleto de avión en la almohada que contuvo a Gouenji esa noche...

Finalmente hubo un amor entre ambos que no alcanzó a ser encontrado. Pero ella encontraría la manera de hacerle llegar el mensaje.

-Perdóname Fudou… Te amo… Espero volver a verte pronto…- Y ella, decidió finalizar su vida con la botella de cloro en mano. Se la bebió en un santiamén, dejando un cuerpo inerte en casa, y un alma con la esperanza de encontrarle futuramente.

* * *

><p>La idea me la dió "Los Simpsons" xDDD Espero les haya gustado :)<p>

Saludos~


End file.
